Putain !
by Kidara Saille
Summary: un couple en plein action.... un frère des plus protecteur... un Riku fustré. hé hé hé. [YAOI][AU]


Auteur : Kidara Saille

Résumer : c'est le réveillon, Riku et Sora veulent faire l'am… -des choses pour adultes, mais le frangin est là pour casser l'ambiance.

--

Plus de dix ans qu'ils se connaissaient et maintenant 5 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. C'était leur premier réveillon tous les deux et ils contaient bien en profiter.

Le jeune homme argenté embrassait son copain à pleine bouche, le portant à moitié et le déshabillant en même temps. Sora lui, les guidait hasardeusement dans l'appartement. Essayant de trouver le lit le plus rapidement possible. Finalement ils cognèrent dans la table de la cuisine.

Parfait ! Un peu de fantaisie, ça faisait de mal à personne.

Riku se sépara un peu de Sora, le regardant à travers ses longues mèches argentées et il sourit. Il se déshabilla rapidement, et enleva le tee-shirt noir de son copain, et il replongea dans la bouche haletante du brun. Complètement nu contre Sora, Riku était profondément heureux pour l'instant.

Son sexe bougeant entre eux comme un bouchon sur une vague, et Sora gémit. Lui aussi aurait bien aimé se déshabillait… mais.

- « tu as trois secondes pour bouger de sur mon frère… » Fit une voix glacée derrière eux. Et en une seconde top-chromo, Riku débanda aussi sec. Sora c'était figé en entendant la voix de son frère jumeau. Il n'osait pas bouger, honteux de s'être fait prendre en pleins débats.

- «Putain, Roxas ! Qu'es que tu fais là !? » S'écria Riku, terriblement en colère en se retourna brutalement. Il la voulait, lui sa baise torride avec SON petit-ami !

Le blond lui jeta un regard froid et plein de dégoût.

- « allez Sora, rajuste toi, nous partons… il n'es pas question que tu reste avec ce pervers. »

Sora qui était de nature docile, hocha la tête, rouge de honte.

- « il en n'est pas question ! Il reste avec moi ! » Riku serra son copain contre lui et lui toucha les épaules, pour provoquer le frangin enmerdeur.

Roxas hurla de rage et se jeta sur le couple, les séparant. Il tient à distance son frère et l'autre… créature qui osée se balader à poil devant lui et son… précieux petit frère.

- « ne t'avise plus de le toucher comme cela ou je l'interdirait de te voir et je le ferait changer d'établissement !! Es assez clair pour ta petite gueule ? » Pourquoi il a fallu que ça soit ce petit con qui soit le patriarche de la famille ?

La famille de Roxas et Sora était assez puissante. Tous les deux enfants légitimes du chef de clan, ils étaient héritiers. Mais pour diverses raisons, ce fut Roxas qui devient l'ultime chef de famille à la mort de leur père, il y a deux ans.

Et aussi pasque son frère était le plus âgé. De deux heures.

Roxas pouvait en un claquement de doigt ruiner la vie n'importe quel personne…

- « c'est… c'est pas grave Riku, on se voit à la rentrée normalement… » Fit timidement Sora, les deux autre jeunes hommes le regardèrent et se regardèrent, l'un victorieux et l'autre rageant, nu avec une demi-érection entre les jambes et l'absence complète de son petit-ami entre les bras.

Le petit brun remit son tee-shirt et récupéra ses affaires éparpillaient un peu partout dans l'appartement.

Puis Riku dit à Roxas, coléreux.

- « et comment t'es rentré d'abord ? »

Le blond sourit devant la question.

- « mon cher, si tu étais plus intelligant, tu aurais fermé la porte d'entrée à clef…. » Il s'arrêté, et regarda la cuisine autour de lui. « Vous n'avez même pas mangez ? Ni même rien fait à bouffer ? » Il regarda son rival (pour l'amour de son frère) et fit une grimasse coléreuse.

- « et oui… on allait baiser comme des lapins, mais tu nous as coupé… mais j'avais prévus de l'amenait manger dehors… » Riku ricana quand l'enmerdeur renifla.

…

- « j'arrive pas à croire que tu m'as rien dit… » Fit Roxas en lui ouvrant la porte de la voiture. Bien sûr c'était une voiture avec chauffeur.

Sora soupirant en voyant Riku a la fenêtre de l'appartement lui faire des singes.

- « c'est ma vie privé, Roxas. Je fais ce que je veux, je suis majeur et…. »

- « tu n'es même pas diplômé… à la maison Axel !.. » cria le blond a son chauffeur préféré…

- « ha, c'est vrai ! Pasque toi ! Mr. Je-suis-le-surdoué-de-la-famille. Tu as eu le droit de baiser avec Axel pasque tu étais diplômé ? » Lui fit Sora en contre partit, élevant bien la voix pour que chauffeur l'entende. « Sache alors que se serait pas la première fois qu'on le fait, Riku et moi ! Axel laisse moi là, je rentre à pied ! »

….

_Driiig !_ fit une seule fois la porte de l'entrée. Sachant qui c'était (ils avaient un code) Riku tira le pauvre petit Sora dans l'appartement et l'embrassa.

Ils avaient quelque chose à faire avant de fêter se putain de réveillon.

Fin.

Jeudi 15 février 2007

18h52.


End file.
